<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweethearts Trueloves by shaz81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802081">Sweethearts Trueloves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaz81/pseuds/shaz81'>shaz81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DunBas, SBFIVE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sbfive - Freeform, TaeTee - Freeform, Thailand, Unrequited Love, kimcop - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaz81/pseuds/shaz81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One over coming the most tragic of pasts and meets a true sweetheart.<br/>Bas is empty, love has left him a broken shell.<br/>Dun is new to love and its tenderness.<br/>How these two lost souls find each other.<br/>Will they both finally get their happy ending.</p><p>DISCLAIMER this is an original story please do not translate or copy in any other language without my permission, also my characters have no resembalnce to the original people mentioned, the situations and personalities are a figment of my imagination and bare no resembalce to the originals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweethearts Trueloves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wiped the tears flowing from his once fluffy soft cheek, they now looked hollow and my guess it was with grief. It broke me inside to see him like this. I reached up to wipe his tears, his beautiful doe eyes rimmed with sadness, his full lips quivering. My thumb lingered on his lips, hovering as if to ask permission, and suddenly his tear stained face crumpled. He grasped my shirt and lay his head on my chest, his muffled voice curled up in my once pristine white shirt.</p><p>"I bugh uooo,"</p><p>My fingers automatically combed through his hair as I knew it calmed him down and he leaned into my touch, I noticed.</p><p>"Take a deep breath Bas and tell me slowly what you mean."</p><p>"I beg you, Dun ...please help me forget him, please help me get over him, I beg you..."</p><p>Smiling the most reassuring smile I could muster I replied,</p><p>"You know I care for and respect you a lot, Bas. I would do anything to see you happy and smiling again."</p><p>Bas sniffed and wiped his tears on his sleeve. His eyes swirled with a look I had never seen before, and as a fan of his I had been privileged to see many sides of him up close.</p><p>His ears turned a cute pink, but he grew a sudden determined look in his eyes, and what he did next took my breath away, literally.</p><p>He grabbed my collared shirt and laid his sweet tempting lips straight on to mine with a little too much force, sending me tumbling backwards. The collision made me fall onto the floor and I grabbed his slender waist as he fell on top of me.</p><p>I managed to save him but my shoulder hit the ground hard and I gasped in pain. Worry flooded his face and I smiled again reassuringly,</p><p>"I'm fine, just a little bump". I dusted myself off as I got up.</p><p>He cutely fussed over me, checking every side of my body for scratches or "signs of blood" he said in horror.</p><p>I coughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck shyly as he curled his hand into mine when he was sure I was ok.</p><p>"Erm, Bas do you want to explain why you were crying and then suddenly tried to kiss me?"</p><p>HUFF. He wrinkled his cute nose in annoyance avoiding the topic.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about why I was crying but I have decided one thing though,</p><p>You're MINE now -- I mean -- my BOYFRIEND, and I decided that only YOU can have me now, so let's go hurry up and have sex because I am fed up of waiting."</p><p>The next thing I knew my world turned dark and I heard a thud as I assumed I hit the floor again, but this time passing out with shock.</p><p>The last thing I heard before passing out is Bas and his sweet voice trying to wake me up.</p><p>Never did I expect him to say that to me but then again I never expected him to be mine and how we got to this point had been a long journey. One that I recounted as I lay passed out as my sweet angel tried to wake me up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>